Teddy Bear
.]] The appearance of '''Teddy Bears' is a recurring Easter Egg found throughout multiple games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. They can be found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Appearances Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Teddy bear is an Easter egg in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In the level "Surrender At Aachen" (the third mission in the American campaign), go through the door and kill the four Germans. Then go to the area straight from the door that the player came through. There will be an MP-40 and a teddy bear here. Pick up the teddy bear and the player will receive health and a message stating "The Bear is adorable." Call of Duty 2 Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, the player is instructed to use his rifle to shoot two teddy bears. If he chooses not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, the player will get killed eventually, sometimes he'll call the player a traitor. This is the first major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. The teddy bear is also seen in many other missions, in semi-hidden locations. They are seen in "Downtown Assault", "The Silo" and "Crossing the Rhine". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in the levels "Blackout", "All Ghillied Up", "War Pig", "The Bog", "Mile High Club", "Heat", "One Shot, One Kill", "Safehouse","Ultimatum", and "Aftermath". In Pripyat they were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986 after the Chernobyl disaster. In "Blackout" the player will see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. In "Heat" it can be found in a drainage ditch. In "Mile High Club" it is among the luggage on the floor. In "Ultimatum" it is in the bottom floor of the building the player rescues Griggs from. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as "Bloc", "Ambush", "Overgrown", "Crossfire", "Chinatown". Call of Duty: World at War The teddy bear makes its first Nazi Zombies appearance in the map "Verrückt". If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the mystery box, a young child's laugh will be heard and the box float to the ceiling before vanishing to another location in a flash of light, but when this happens the player's points are returned to him/her. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is a liar" appear in blood near the kitchen and other places. The teddy bear makes it's second unwelcome appearance in "Shi No Numa". Like in "Verrückt" its purpose is to relocate the mystery box and frustrate the players. A possible mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. Hence the writing above the first mystery box spawn point saying, "Look up to see the light" then pointing to a drawn hut's roof. The teddy bear has unique cameos in the "Der Riese" map. In addition to the mystery box, there is an alley in the starting area where if not in splitscreen, the player will see a shadow of a teddy bear standing around the corner. There is also a teddy bear holding the Bowie knife on a rooftop looking down at the player after the Fly Trap is activated, along with another teddy bear in a cage holding a bottle of Juggernog and the M1911 Pistol after going through the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says 'Bye bye'. Rarely, the zombies start to laugh because of the player's loss. It is very possible that the laugh heard when the player gets the teddy bear out of the mystery box belongs to Samantha, Dr. Maxis' daughter (see Radio messages/Der Riese). In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis are trapped with a Hellhound after Dr. Maxis ran an experiment on Samantha's dog Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha is haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. Likewise, it is possible that Dr. Maxis haunts them and is the one who players hear say "Fetch me their souls!" to the dogs. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was murdered by Edward and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. In the Fly Trap sequence, when the player starts it, there will be a little child's voice that says "I want to play a game... let's play, Hide and Seek!". The child's voice is German, for when the child says "Wow, you found another one," She pronounces the word "Another" with a German accent and says "Anozzer". She also says many things, along with a demonic voice in the end when the player finishes the game of hers and she says, "you win, GAME OVER!". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The teddy bear can also be seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. A few teddy bears can also be seen in the map Terminal near the boarding gate onto the plane, if one walks into the shop on the right and looks at a particular shelf. Teddy bears can be seen in many multiplayer levels, in the level Favela there is a teddy bear propped up on a mattress in the red building that looks out over the alleyway across from the ice cream shop and on Highrise when the player climbs to the top of the building with the charlie flag for Domination in it.. There is one in Afghan on the mattresses below the cliff. There is one in Carnival under the castle moat. There is one in Scrapyard under a manhole cover easily open-able by grenades. Campaign There is a teddy on the floor in the airport by a dead man in "No Russian". There is also a store filled with teddy bears in "No Russian" along with a dark brown bear with the same kind of design but in smaller scale. Destroying a specific TV in the level "The Hornet's Nest" will reveal a teddy bear hidden inside. Also in this level, going down a hidden alleyway blocked by plants on the far right of the first area entering this mission, will lead the player to a Teddy Bear, a piece of paper with a child drawing on it, and a Porter Justice poster. There is a third teddy bear on a back alley behind a building towards the end of the level where the player has to jump for the helicopter and miss. On the level "Exodus" there is a teddy bear in the Arcadia fountain. It is also seen in the 'panic room' of the VIP secured by James Ramirez, on a chair with a chess set in front of it, making it likely that the VIP began to play chess with it. In the mission "Loose Ends" a teddy bear can be found in a bathroom (in the house where the player protects the DSM) with a knife in its head, sticking into a wall. Multiplayer Teddy bears in multiplayer are considered signals of special areas that are supposedly hard to get to, such as the teddy bears on the roof of Highrise and if you go up the ladder and jump strait you will see it in the building across from the roof. The amount of teddy bears depicted could be an indicator of the more difficult places to reach. "Underpass" has one teddy bear on a catwalk inside one of the warehouses. In "Derail" there is a teddy bear in a filing cabinet inside one of the warehouses. the player can see it if he shoots or knifes the cabinet that contains it (there are 3 cabinets lined up in a row next to a computer desk with childish drawings on the wall, the one on the right has the bear). There is also one hidden behind an explosive barrel. Several sets of stairs lead down to an indent in the rocks with a locked door. Another is located underneath the cliff, and blends in with rocks. This is on the desert map, "Afghan". There is a teddy bear in the basement in a tight space on "Estate", along with a teddy bear in between a cabinet and a dresser in the kitchen (room above basement). Also, upstairs in the bathroom, behind the door there is a teddy bear nailed to the wall. In the multiplayer map "Favela", a teddy bear can be found in one of the central buildings in the main floor (the lower floor is only a staircase leading to the house) on top of a mattress that is leaning against a wall. This building is the one across from the one with garden on the roof. In "Wasteland" in the tunnel system, and in a house next to the helicopter there is a red poster. On the poster it says in yellow writing 1945, in black ribbon 9, and in red writing Mar with R written backwards. On a poster hanging overhead a man with glasses with a red star badge. It looks like a star on the teddy bears shoulder on that map. Eight teddy bears are found on the multiplayer map "Highrise". The first 7 are found by jumping from the building onto the fallen lift near one of the spawns. The lift acts like a ladder, and after crossing a few ledges as well as a tilted lift, the player can get to a spot on the top of the map which hosts the seven teddy bears. The eighth teddy bear is in the red building in the back. To reach it, climb the ladder in the back and jump from the top of the ladder to the black platform in front of the player. In the map "Scrapyard", there is a teddy bear in a red drain near a white moving van. Its close to the fence but the player can only remove the top part of the drain with a grenade. If the player are not sure how to do it, watch the videos below. In "Carnival", there is an unusually large teddy bear behind the bars of the drain in the castle moat which can be seen from under the bridge Call of Duty: Black Ops It is seen in Kino der Toten and can appear in the Mystery Box and moves it. It also can be found at Mystery Box spawn locations. It is also seen on Samantha's bed in her bedroom. It also appears in "Five". It is sitting above ammo crates. Trivia * The teddy bear could be a reference to how war is said to ruin children's lives. * It also seems that Teddy bears are omens of bad luck. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, they are found in Chernobyl, which had a nuclear meltdown. In Call of Duty: World at War's Nazi Zombies, it moves the mystery box. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, one is found with the dead VIP. * Teddy bears are believed to be in some spots to show that those areas are purposely accessible, and not glitches, such as the roof of Highrise. * The teddy bear in Loose Ends, has many ironies behind it. As mentioned above, it could be a sign of bad luck (Shepherd's betrayal). The knife in its head could be a symbol of the many deaths caused by Makarov or the many deaths and MIAs of the Task Force 141 soldiers in the level. It being the first teddy bear found with a knife in its head, it could also be a symbol of Price and the rest of the remaining members of TF 141 taking fate into their own hands and going after Shepherd. Also the knife is close to where the knife in Endgame hit Shepherd. Coincidentally, the teddy bear marks a good camping spot for protecting the intel. * Another theory is that the teddy bears are a tribute to the 6 year old daughter of an Infinity Ward employee who died of cancer. * It has been said that where teddy bears are, they are supposedly hidden areas, but this has been disproven. * The roof on Highrise has an unusual amount of teddy bears on it. * The Teddy Bear has a bigger role in World at War because of its appearance in Nazi Zombies. * Teddy Bears are absent from the campaign and multiplayer in World at War. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex all teddy bears are absent except for one in Bloc, which is put next to a crib, it could possibly be a joke. * It could also be a tribute to a baby who died during the making of Call of Duty: Finest Hour, which was already attributed in the Ghostly Room. However this is uncertain. Video thumb|270px|left|All Teddy Bear Locations Part 1thumb|270px|right|All Teddy Bears Locations Part 2 thumb|270px|left|All Teddy Bears Locations Part 3 Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Nazi Zombies